


It's You

by KDSkywalker



Series: 2020 YOI Omegaverse Week [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Scenting, YOI Omegaverse Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25689310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDSkywalker/pseuds/KDSkywalker
Summary: Seeing each other at a masquerade ball, Victor is pinning for the sweet omega that he had danced with. When his uncle announces his marriage to the son of a Baron, Victor is crushed, but soon realizes that not everything is going against him.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: 2020 YOI Omegaverse Week [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862887
Comments: 19
Kudos: 225
Collections: YOI Omegaverse Week





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 prompt: Arranged Marriage

“Do you know the name of this omega that you seem to be pinning over?” Yakov asked in a huff. He sat on the dais in the grand hall, glaring down at his nephew – the next ruler of Aria. Yet right now it seemed as if his nephew was letting his alpha take over instead of using his common sense.

“Ummm,” Victor said averting his gaze. “No, but I would recognize his scent anywhere. He was the most beautiful omega that I have ever seen! I could simply get lost in his cinnamon eyes…”

Clearing his throat before his nephew could continue with his pinning, Yakov waited until he had Victor’s full attention. “Unfortunately, you know the laws. As the future ruler of Aria, if you have not found a suitable mate by your 25th year, then I have the power to arrange your marriage.”

“BUT YAKOV!” Victor insisted. “I found my mate last night! During the ball for my birthday celebration!”

“And as you stated before you do not know this omega’s name!”

Victor sighed as he looked down at the floor with his hands were balled into fists at his side. This was completely unfair! He had found a suitable mate! If only he had asked his name…

“I have been in negotiations with one of the regional barons for the last few months. His youngest child is a fertile omega who would make a lovely mate for you.” Yakov said continuing. “I confirmed the match this morning. The two of you will be wed within a fortnight.”

Victor did not say a word as he turned and made his way out of the grand hall.

Life was so unfair.

* * *

Being born royal had always had its ups and downs.

Victor had been born to the Duke and Duchess of Aria, while the King and Queen were his uncle Yakov and his wife Lilia.

Throughout his childhood, Victor had been treated like any other child. That was until he presented as an alpha around his 15th year. That was when everything changed.

Since his uncle and aunt were childless, Victor was named the heir to the Aria throne shortly after he had presented. Being the eldest of two siblings, Victor would be the heir while his younger brother, Yuri, would be the next in line after Victor – that was if he present as an alpha. At least that was how it would be until Victor had children of his own.

The idea of finding a mate and settling down had been pressed upon Victor since his 20th year. He knew the laws and knew that time was running out to find a mate on his own. And ironically, the one he had found had slipped through his fingers as easily as the omega he was smitten with had danced at the celebration of his 25th birthday…

_“Dance with me!” the masked omega had insisted during the masquerade ball that Victor’s aunt and uncle had thrown in celebration of the crown prince._

_Smiling beneath his elaborate mask that resembled a colorful peacock, Victor allowed himself to be dragged onto the dance floor by a tantalizing omega clad in a vivid phoenix mask._

_The flow of the music, the way that his mysterious partner moved and the tantalizing scent all had an effect on the crown prince. Never before had he felt the way that this mysterious omega was making him feel._

_Wanting to find someplace where they could speak in private, Victor led the omega off the dance floor and towards the outer doors that would lead them to the balcony. Yet just as Victor was about to open the door, the omega pulled away. Victor turned to look at the masked omega._

_“I’ll be right back!” the omega happily said as he blended back into the crowd._

_Victor simply waited. Had his mystery omega needed to attend to personal business? Need another drink? Whatever it was, Victor would wait however long it took._

_And wait he did._

_Sadly, the phoenix masked omega never rose to greet him again that night…_

It had been one of the few times in his life that Victor had been stood up. And it hurt. It hurt so much that Victor wasn’t sure if he would ever recover.

Especially now that he was to be mated to an omega of his uncle’s choosing.

* * *

A fortnight had come and gone in an instant. Resound to his fate within an arranged marriage, Victor had not wanted to know anything about his intended. He had been offered the information several times about the omega, but he always rejected it. No, his heart still longed for the phoenix masked omega that had stolen his heart with a simple dance.

Sighing as he stood in front of the mirror in his quarters, Victor made sure that his wedding attire was perfect. True it was his wedding day and in the words of his uncle from the night before, _he better get his act together._

“You know I can spirit you away and hide you in the mountains of Suisse.” Christophe, his best friend and ruler of Suisse, offered. Victor smiled for one of the few times in the last several days.

“You know that Yakov would know exactly where I was, Chris. He’d send in the elite guard to bring me back.” Victor said turning to look at his best friend.

“Perhaps then, you might find yourself in love with your intended?”

Ever the lover, Victor thought to himself. “Maybe,” he replied aloud.

A knock on the suite door drew the attention of both men. Stepping to answer it, Chris opened the door. “Yes?” he asked.

The attendant at the door quickly bowed and handed Chris a sealed plastic container. Bidding the attendant thanks, Chris shut the door and turned to look at his friend. “I believe this is for you,” he said holding out the container.

Slowly Victor took the container in his hands and simply stared at it. Contained inside was the scent of his future mate – the omega that he would marry, mate and bond with and eventually have a family with. It was a tradition in Aria to exchange cloths that had been scented prior to weddings. Taking a deep breath as he moved away from Chris, Victor slowly opened the container close to his nose.

Inhaling, Victor found himself surrounded by a familiar scent – vanilla and cherries. He knew this scent. Closing his eyes, Victor remembered where he had smelled it before…

The masquerade ball merely weeks ago.

This had been the scent that he had been longing for. That his alpha side had been longing for.

It was him!

His intended mate was the phoenix masked omega that had stolen his heart.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is Yuuri's point of view!

Sitting in what was to become the suite where he and his intended mate would reside, Yuuri nervously twisted his hands together. He was about to be married.

Not only was her getting married, but he was going to be married to the Crown Prince of Aria. For most omegas, this would be a dream come true – to marry into royalty and mate with a strong, good looking alpha. It wasn’t like the Crown Prince was ugly. Quite the opposite in fact.

The Crown Prince was absolutely stunning. So stunning in fact, that Yuuri had felt himself drawn to the prince since he had presented as an omega when he was 13 years old. Then again, what omega in the kingdom of Aria wasn’t drawn to the tall, handsome future ruler?

Growing up the son of a baron, Yuuri had been around royalty all his life. None of the glitz and glam bothered him – even with his debilitating anxiety attacks.

No, what he was nervous about was marrying someone that he had never met.

“There you go,” Hiroko, Yuuri’s mother said as she placed the jade flower in his hair. “Now you look absolutely perfect.”

Looking in the mirror, Yuuri couldn’t believe what had been done to him. His best friend, Phichit had put on a light sheen of makeup – just enough to make his eyes pop and highlight his cheekbones; while his mother had slicked back his hair and placed the family jade flower in his hair. The jade flower had been passed down to each omega in the Katsuki family to wear on their wedding day. And the final piece to the wedding ensemble was the elegant white lace and silk dress that Yuuri had chosen to wear on his wedding day. He had been offered both the dress and a typical tuxedo, but had happily chosen the dress. He had found wearing dresses at times when he was anxious helped to calm him slightly.

“You’re going to make the crown prince swoon!” Yuuri’s alpha sister, Mari added. “And if not, then I will have words with him.”

Yuuri was about to say something when knock on the suite door drew the attention of everyone in the room. Stepping to answer it, Mari opened the door. “Yes?” she asked.

The attendant at the door quickly bowed and handed Mari a sealed plastic container. Bidding the attendant thanks, Mari shut the door and turned to look at her brother. “This is for you,” she said holding out the container.

Slowly Yuuri took the container in his hands and simply stared at it for a moment. Contained inside was the scent of his future mate – the alpha that he would marry, mate and bond with and eventually have a family with. It was a tradition in Aria to exchange cloths that had been scented prior to weddings. Taking a deep breath as he stood up and moved towards the nest that he had created, Yuuri slowly opened the container close to his nose.

Inhaling, Yuuri found himself surrounded by a familiar scent – ice and cinnamon. He knew this scent. Closing his eyes, Yuuri let the scent surround him as tears weld up in his eyes. His intended mate was the peacock masked alpha that had stolen his heart from the masquerade ball! He was marrying the one that his omega side had been calling out for during the last two weeks.

Crown Prince Victor and the one who his omega longed for were the same!

Tears threatened to spill from his eyes as Phichit moved next to him. “No tears yet! The prince hasn’t seen you!”

Yuuri sniffled. “It’s him,” Yuuri whispered with a smile. “The one I’ve been longing for is Crown Prince Victor!”

Phichit hugged his best friend while Yuuri’s mother and sister smiled. They had all known how hard Yuuri had taken it when he found out that the deal between his father and the Emperor had been finalized – especially after Yuuri’s omega side had found the alpha that he belonged with.

“Now, let’s touch up your makeup and get you married!” Phichit cheerfully said.

* * *

“Come with me.”

Yuuri turned and looked at his newly minted husband of a few hours, Crown Prince Victor and slightly nodded as he took ahold of his hand. Standing up from the high table and weaving their way through the crowd, the royal couple greeted their guests as Victor led Yuuri by the hand. Victor led him towards the balcony doors and out onto the moonlit terrace.

As soon as Victor had softly closed the doors, he pulled Yuuri close to him and buried his nose against his neck.

“I am so happy that it turned out to be you,” he whispered against Yuuri’s neck. “I have thought of little else since the ball.”

Smiling, Yuuri wrapped his arms around his husband. “I feel the exact same way.”

“My love,” Victor said pulling back and placing a hand gently against his husband’s cheek. “Why did you leave me that night?”

“Because of my father…”

_‘Remember not to go off with any unknown alphas,” Toshiya, Baron of Hasetsu, warned his son as they arrived at the masquerade ball in honor of the crown prince._

_“Yes father,” Yuuri said with a sigh as he adjusted the phoenix mask that he had donned for the night’s festivities. He had been made aware of the fact that his father was in negotiations with another royal family for Yuuri to marry the alpha child. He didn’t want an arranged marriage. He wanted a marriage for love…_

“So, you had no idea who your father had made an arrangement with?” Victor asked once Yuuri was done recalling his father’s warning and the reason he had pulled away and disappeared that night.

Yuuri shook his head no. “I was told the following morning that I was to be married in a fortnight. Yet after dancing with you, my heart knew that there was no other alpha for me.”

Victor smiled happily at his husband before leaning down and capturing Yuuri’s lips in a deep kiss. “And there is no other omega that I want to bind myself to. I hope that you allow me the chance to love you.”

Yuuri returned the smile before stealing a quick kiss. “I want nothing more.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just going to end this here. Perhaps I will return to it in the future. Who knows. I have other short fics planned for this week. Please check those out when they are posted! 
> 
> :)

**Author's Note:**

> Yuuri's POV tomorrow!


End file.
